J'ai une banane dans l'oreille
by OoOElyOoO
Summary: Titre pas rapport.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fic et personnellement je la trouve pas mal plate, pis peut-être que vous allez la trouver plate aussi, mais en tout cas, vous avez juste à m'envoyer des commentaires (message subtil ^__^) et je vais essayer de faire mieux héhé.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf moi qui m'appartiens et Rachel, Marie et Josée m'appartiennent aussi. ben en tout cas. pas tout à fait, mais comme c'est mes amies, elles m'appartiennent plus qu'à JK Rowling. ouin, dans le fond elles s'appartiennent. ouin.mûm.  
  
-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------555655555566665(message codé pour dire début de chapitre)  
  
C'était un jour comme les autres, pendant l'été. Marie, une folle et une hystérique fini, travaillait au resto du coin avec sa s?ur Ély, sa cousine Rachel et la meilleure amie de sa s?ur : Jo.  
  
Toutes préparaient des tites sandwichs pas de croûtes pour un buffet. Après avoir fini la cuisson du jambon, des gaufres et des patates, d'avoir prît le temps de faire la salade césar, les gâteaux et tout les autres desserts, Marie, Ély, Rachel et Jo se mirent en route vers « LA SALLE COMMUNAUTAIRE QUI PU PARCE QUE PERSONNE FLUSH LES TOILETTES » où se trouvaient le fameux buffet. En rentrant dans la salle, ce fût un choc.  
  
-Oh ! Youmalamala ! s'écria Marie.  
  
-A, pour ça, c'est ben vrai ! répondit Rachel.  
  
Ély, d'un air surpris, fit remarqué que les personnes assises aux tables ressemblaient pas mal à des sorciers :  
  
-Hé ! Regardez ! Les personnes assises aux tables ressemblent pas mal à des sorciers !  
  
-C'est cool ! dit Jo. Dire qu'on est là pour toute la soirée, on va pouvoir admirer les costumes des gens !  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai ! fit remarqué Marie. Regarde là ! On dirait Hagrid de Harry Potter !  
  
-C'est lui ! s'écria Ély.  
  
-C'est bien lui ! fit remarqué une fois de plus une voix provenant de nul part... Les filles se retournèrent et s'écrièrent : « ROGUE ! »  
  
-Oui ! C'est bien Severus Rogue maigre comme un cure-dents car tout son gras a remonté dans ses cheveux ! s'écria Rogue.  
  
Les quatre filles se mirent a pouffer de rire...  
  
-Est-ce que je viens de me caler moi la ? demanda Rogue....  
  
-OUI !!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue s'en alla donc en pleurant...(ndla : ROGUE EST MINABLE !!!)  
  
-Pauvre lui ! Il est tellement séduisant ! Tellement brillant ! dit Marie. (ndla : Yuck !)  
  
-Ben oui, Marie... Tsé, Rogue, tout ce qu'il a de brillant, c'est ses cheveux qui sont tellement gras qu'ils reluisent au soleil ! répliqua Ély. (Un « Pfff » se fît entendre du côté de Marie...)  
  
-Les filles ! cria Rachel. C'est ben beau tout ça mais je veux juste vous rappeler qu'on se trouve devant de vrais sorciers !  
  
-Hé merde ! dit Jo. Dumbledore arrive vers nous !  
  
-Savez-vous qui je suis ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui ! Vous êtes Dumby ! Euh... Vous êtes le très grand professeur Dumbledore... dit Rachel avec une un air sarcastique.  
  
-Vous me semblez tellement intelligent ! s'exclama Jo.  
  
-Tellement puissant ! dit Ély.  
  
-Eh bien, merci... répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-Tellement vieux ! continua Rachel.  
  
-Et tellement laid ! rajouta Marie.  
  
-Ok la ! Ça va faire les compliments ! cria Dumbledore. Je viens vous informer que vous avez été choisi pour venir étudier à Poudlard, école de magie.  
  
-Mais... J'ai déjà 15 ans et elles 13 !!! hurla Marie.  
  
-Hum... Oui, je sais... Mais puisque vous avez une admiration si forte pour la magie, vous irez toutes étudier à Gryffondor en 5ième et Hermione Granger vous aidera à vous rattraper le soir... (ndla : Je savais pas trop quoi faire pour qu'elles aillent à Poudlard. O_O)  
  
-Bon, ok... Je veux bien y croire, mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous à Poudlard ? demanda Rachel.  
  
-Bonne question... POUR LE FUN !!!!! répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-Ça ben du bon sens ! s'exclama Jo.  
  
Maintenant, les filles étaient en route pour Poudlard...  
  
-Ok, si je résume, commença Marie, on est en route pour Poudlard, école de magie pour le fun ?  
  
-Exacte ! répondit Hermione Granger qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans le wagon des filles. Dumbledore m'a tout dit... Oh ! Et si vous vous inquiétez pour vos parents, ils ont été avertis... Oh ! J'oubliais ! Moi c'est Hermione Granger. dit-elle en s'assoyant près des quatre filles et en leur tendant la main.  
  
-D'où elle sort celle-là ? demanda Ély.  
  
À ce moment, deux garçons arrivèrent. L'un deux était complètement saoul et se nommait Ron Weasley puis le second s'appelait Harry Potter qui, quant à lui, semblait normal... Eh bien... Fif mais normal !!!  
  
-Hermignone... commença Ron. Je voulais pas te le dire, mais tu (hic !) pu d'la yeule ! On dirait que tu a testé d'la (hic !) bouffe à chien comme travail d'été... et Ron rôta un gros « BEURP ! »  
  
Hermione se mît à pleurer mais au même moment, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta d'un seul coup.  
  
-Quoi ? On est déjà arrivé ? demanda Marie.  
  
-Hum... non... dit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre. D'habitude, c'est bien plus long ! Ouin... Ça sent pas bon cette histoire là !  
  
-(hic !) Ben non épas ! Ça yeule à Hermione ! dit Ron en éclatant de rire.  
  
Rachel, qui venait de se réveiller, (ndla : Eh oui ! Elle dormait !) sauta sur Ron qu'elle venait de remarqué. Après un gros « BEURP ! » de Ron dans sa face, Rachel fût secoué par l'haleine et se mît à divaguer...  
  
-Oh ! Si c'est pas mon Ronabichou ! J'en suis complètement gaga !!!!!!  
  
Tous (sauf Rachel) se regardèrent et se questionnèrent pour savoir si ils allaient jeté Rachel par la fenêtre ou s'ils allaient l'enfermer dans le placard qui passait par là... Puis, ils décidèrent de l'enfermer dans le placard et de jeté celui-ci par la fenêtre...  
  
-Aye ! on s'est même pas présenté ! Euh... Salut ! Ben moi c'est Harry Potter ! Elle, c'est Hermione Granger et lui c'est Ron Weasley.  
  
-Cool ! Des célébrités ! Moi c'est Josée (Jo pour les intimes), elle c'est Élysabeth (Ély), elle c'est Marie-Michèle (Marie) pis la folle qu'on vient de pitcher par la fenêtre, ben ça c'est Rachel (Rachou)... Assissez-vous ! On connaît personne ici ! On pourrait peut-être faire plus ample connaissance !  
  
Juste après que tout le monde se soit installé, un autre gars arriva. C'était « Malefoy, Drago Malefoy »...  
  
-Savez-vous ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Non, on attend des explications en pitchant nos amis par la fenêtre... répondit Josée.  
  
-Ah, salut toi ! s'écria Drago qui venait tout juste de voir Jo qu'il trouvait pas mal cute...  
  
En voulant l'impressionné, D. Malefoy se passa la main dans le cheveux d'un air macho et se pogna soudainement la main dans sa chevelure blonde platine couverte d'environ 20 couches de GEL qui formait une sorte de ciment transparent... Après quelques minutes a tirer pour se dépogner la main en faisant rire de lui, Drago réussit enfin et se retrouva avec un espèce de bloc de cheveux qu'il donna comme « cadeau » à Josée en essayant de cacher ses larmes... N'étant plus capable de se retenir, il repartit en tournant le dos et on pu voir qu'il n'y avait non pas une, mais deux « patchs » de cheveux manquantes...  
  
Josée, impressionné par ce bloc de ciment couleur platine continuait à le secoué de gauche à droite.  
  
-Ouache ! Touche pas à ça ! C'est d'la marde en bloc ! cria Ron.  
  
Mais alors que Josée s'apprêtait à répliquer, une femme arriva dans l'entrée du wagon.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour cet incident. Le train va bientôt repartir...C'était juste une défectuosité causé par une espèce de bloc de ciment couleur blond platine... Enfin bref, tout va mieux, remettez-vous à l'aise...  
  
Tous partirent à pouffer de rire et Josée pitcha les cheveux de Malefoy par la fenêtre. Après une longue discussion parmi tout le groupe, le train arriva à Poudlard. Les filles traversèrent le fameux lac avec les élèves de 1ière année et avec les AH ! et les OH ! habituelles que les élèves prononçaient à la vue de Poudlard quand soudainement, ils entendirent un espèce de « FLIC FLAC » avec des « FLOUC »... Enfin, bref, des bruits familier comme si quelqu'un arrivait en nageant. Ely se mît donc à crier comme une malade...  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !!! Quessé c'est ça ???  
  
-C'est une limace ?? C'est une verrue ?? hurla Marie  
  
-Ben non épaisse !! C'est Rachel !! cria Jo en aidant Rachel à monter dans le bateau...  
  
-Comment t'a fait pour revenir ? demanda Ély  
  
-Ben la... J'ai sacré des coup de pieds dans porte du placard pour l'ouvrir pis je me suis rendu compte d'une chose... commença Rachou.  
  
-Quoi ? demanda Josée.  
  
-Une porte magique ça à des couilles ! répondit Rachel.  
  
-On l'a ressacres-tu à l'eau ? demanda Marie.  
  
-NON !! Ça va la... cria Rachel.  
  
-Mais le placard. Il t'en a pas voulu ? demanda Jo qui se fît regardé avec un air qui voulait dire « MAUDITE ÉPAISSE !!!! ».  
  
-Ben non la !! En t-k... Avec l'arrêt du train j'ai pu me cramponner à lui pis j'ai fait le voyage de même la...  
  
Les quatre filles continuèrent à avancer dans le lac et bientôt, elles pouvaient entrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Et comme d'habitude, juste devant la porte de la grande salle, venait le sermon de McGonagall. Mais, puisque les quatre filles avaient toutes lu le livre et vu le film, elles savaient le petit discours par c?ur et elle ne voulaient pas l'entendrent une fois de plus... Donc, Ély, qui n'avait pas eu l'air trop folle jusqu'ici, compléta donc sa part... Autrement dit, elle dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire... En voyant McGonagall, elle s'écria...  
  
-Ah ! Vous pensez pouvoir nous retenir ici en ayant l'air d'une gang de vrais mongoles ? NO WAY ! Écoute ben ça! Tu sauras que si tu voulais me demander c'était quoi la différence entre le napel pis le tue-loup, ben tu sauras que je t'aurais répondit que c'est exactement la même affaire !!!  
  
Les trois autre filles se sacrèrent une claque dans face en se disant : « C'est pas vrai... » Le professeur McGonagall, elle, avait les yeux exorbités et était resté bloqué de même.  
  
-Ély, y fallait que tu dises ça à Rogue !! cria Marie.  
  
Mais au moins, c'était là l'occasion de passé à côté de McGonagall en ayant l'air inaperçu. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, les filles allèrent s'assoirent à leur table. Ron se cacha sous la table en voyant Rachel. Ély se dit que Harry voudrait sûrement aller parler avec son meilleur ami faque elle le poussa sous la table en lui étampant sa main dans la face... Bientôt, les élèves de 1ière année arrivèrent en suivant McGonagall qui avait sûrement réussi a débloquer... Puis, elle commença les présentations...  
  
-Hum hum... CAVE, Gros... (personne n'arriva...) Est-ce que Gros Cave est ici ? Argh ! Bart Simpson , toé la... Je vais t'avoir un moment donné...  
  
On entendit une voix en écho disant : « Aye ! Caramba ! »  
  
Après la dernière personne, tout le monde applaudirent en c?ur. Enfin, Ély moins que les autres parce que Harry essayait de revenir de sous la table et Ély sacra des claques sa yeule à Harry en guise d'applaudissements...  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore commença à parler... (ndla : Ély :Le silence fût et la vache parla...  
Jo : NON !! C'est la girafe !  
Ély : Aye, Josée ! Arrête de me contre-dire ou ça va aller mal !)  
  
Donc, Dumby se mît à parler...  
  
-Pendant l'été, j'ai été une semaine chez les Weasley pour suivre un cours de « rapprochement du jeune » avec comme professeur, la femme que j'appelle maintenant très amicalement, Molly. Et tout ça pour seulement 10$ !!!  
  
À la table des quatre filles, tout le monde regardèrent Ron d'un air horrifié...  
  
-Une semaine mémorablement terrifiante... dit Ron. (Tout le monde continuaient de le regarder) Ben quoi ? reprit-il. Y FAUT BEN QUE MA MÈRE PUISSE GAGNER SA VIE !!! Pendant ce temps, Dumby continuait...  
  
-Donc, cette année, je vais essayer d'être plus proche du jeune...  
  
-Aaaaaaaargh ! Merde ! cria Ély.  
  
-Que dites-vous, Mlle ... ? demanda Dumby.  
  
-Euh... YO MAN !! dit Ély qui essayait de se sortir du trou.  
  
-Shit !! Quessé t'a dit la !! Y va mettre sa tuque ! s'écria Ron  
  
-Quoi ? demanda tout le monde.  
  
-A, oui ! J'oubliais ! Dumby sortit sa tuque de... quelque part la... et il l'a regarda. (ndla : Ben non la ! C'est une joke ! Il se l'a mît sur sa tête...)  
  
-Ça recommence ! Dire que j'ai mît un mois à m'en remettre ! Euh... je veux dire... Je suis costaud et j'ai survécu à cette épreuve ! dit Ron avec un sourire en coin  
  
-Aye, toé ! T'étais pas supposé d'êtres sous la table ??? demanda Josée.  
  
-Ben c'était à cause de Rachel mais la... Elle essaye de ramener Marie à notre table parce qu'elle a sauté sur Rogue... Hen ? Sauté sur Rogue ! Y sont toutes malades !! et Ron retourna sous la table avec sa face de cul...(ndla : FACE DE CUL : En honneur à Rachel !!!)  
  
-VOS YEULES!!!! cria McGonagall pour que les élèves écoutent ce que Dumby avait à dire...  
  
-Merci Minerva ! Té full snap dans le hip hop du groove ! dit Dumby. Hé ! Vous autres ! Mes jeunes toasters cruncher dunder ! continua Dumbledore en s'adressant à Marie et Rachel. Retournez à votre table hyper branché !!  
  
Rachel et Marie retournèrent à leur table hyper branché et écoutèrent Dumby...  
  
-BOUFFEZ ! cria Dumbledore.  
  
Aussitôt, une giblote orange apparu dans chacun des bols qui étaient supposé présenter du poulet et autres mets délicieux... Oh ! Aie-je dis que la giblote orange était rehausser de giblote verte ? (ndla1 : Mmmmm... Quelle délice !! (ndla2 : BEURK !!!))  
  
-Aaaargh ! Dis-moi pas qu'ils ont manqué de budget !! dit Harry.  
  
-Non ! Je sais ce que sait... Ce sont les elfes qui se sont révolter ! cria Hermione.  
  
-Aaaaaaargh ! NON !! Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça !! répondit Harry.  
  
-Non... Je disais ça juste pour le fun... s'exclama Hermione... Puis, elle se redressa le dos et se mît à manger ça glu-glu en coupant ses morceaux pour qu'ils aient tous la forme d'un carré avec quatre côtés congrus... (ndla : in folle !!)  
  
-Hermione, mange pas ça! cria Ély.  
  
-Ouin, tu vas t'intoxiquer ! continua Marie.  
  
-Quoi ? S'intoxiquer ? demanda Rachel. MANGE, MANGE HERMIONE !!  
  
Après avoir mangé la bouffe, avoir eu mal au ventre et déballer leurs sacs contenant leurs objets magiques, les quatre filles regardèrent leur horaire.  
  
-Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! On commence avec Rogue ! cria Ron. (ndla : Ély : Ron ! C'est les filles qui regardent leur horaire !  
Ron : Ben oui mais on a la même !  
Ély : T-k, pour te faire plaisir...) -Ouin, après « la glu-glu », c'est « la vengeance de face de cul !!! » s'écria Jo  
  
Le lendemain matin, toutes les filles, sauf Marie, se levèrent en retard. En effet, la veille même, Jo, Rachou et Ély avaient fêtés jusqu'au petit matin et maintenant, elles étaient sûr de se faire disputer par Rogue dont la face les répugnaient, mais dont aussi le caractère effrayaient.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? cria Ély, prise de panique.  
  
- Je sais pas, peut-être que tu pourrais redire à Rogue ce que tu as dis à McGonagall hier !!! répondit Jo, furieuse.  
  
- Merde, arrêtez de gueuler !!! gueula Rachou. Bougez votre gros steak pis grouillez-vous avant qu'on soit TROP en retard !!!  
  
Les trois filles s'habillèrent le plus vite possible et descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol où le cours de potions avait lieu. Quand elles entrèrent, le professeur Rogue arrêta de parler et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux.  
  
Euh... Je crois qu'on est en retard... s'écria Ély qui se dépêcha de passer devant le bureau de Rogue pour aller s'asseoir près de Mawie et entendit au passage le souffle furieux de Rogue dans ses oreilles qui faisait un bruit du genre « fite-fu » (comme le petit babouin)...  
  
Mesdemoiselles ! cria enfin Rogue en attrapant le collet de Josée et de Rachel qui s'étaient décidé a bouger pour prendre place à leurs bureaux. Vous êtes en retard !!! dit Rogue, en lâchant prise des collets des 2 filles.  
  
Euh... On sait ? risqua Rachou.  
  
Dah ! s'exclama Jo.  
  
Ferme-la, toi ! s'écria Rogue, la veine du cou sortit de sa position habituelle d'au mois 30 centimètres.  
  
Aye, Severus ! Men, dis pas ça ! Soit plus proche du jeune ! Allez mes jeunes amies punchées comme un orignal mâchant du gazon ! s'exclama Dumbledor qui venait d'entrer dans la classe. Severus, j'ai pensé que cette année, pour être encore plus proche du jeune, je pourrais passer dans toutes les classes une fois par 2 semaines pour parler avec les élèves de sujets intéressants.  
  
En entendant ça, la plupart des élèves eurent un sourire en pensant qu'ils n'auraient pas à subir le cours de Rogue aujourd'hui. Pourtant, ils n'auraient pas dû se réjouir trop vite... Dumby s'avança devant la classe et dit :  
  
- Ok... Aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait parler des poils pubères ! C'est cool les poils pubères, non ??? Les élèves eurent tous une expression de « AU SECOUR !!! » dans leurs visages. Mais alors que personnes ne parlaient, Dumby, lui , continuait son discours...  
  
Bon... Qui a des poils pubères ici ???  
  
Yeurl... laissa échapper Ély.  
  
Tu as quelques choses à dire ma grande brune ? demanda Dumby.  
  
Hein ? Je suis pas brune... De toute façon, c'est... c'est pas moi qui a dit ça... C'est... C'est Ron !!! balbutia Ély en pointa Ron.  
  
Tu vas me le payer ! murmura Ron à Ély  
  
Ron, men ! On a eu des bons moments cet été, hein   
  
- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! cria Ron en courant comme un malade et sortant du cours suivit d'un nuage de boucane... 


End file.
